


Regreso a ti

by RoHoshi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 21:31:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoHoshi/pseuds/RoHoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry lleva media vida esperando que su mayor deseo se cumpla: poder reunirse con Draco. Ahora después de tanto tiempo, ese momento tan ansiado va a hacerse realidad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regreso a ti

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, yo sólo los tomo prestados de vez en cuando.
> 
> Beta: Aeren
> 
> Comentarios: si habéis leído mis otros fics sabéis que suelo hacer fics de humor o poco dramáticos. Pues esta historia no es nada de eso. Llevaba días con la idea en la cabeza, que no me decidía en escribirlo, pero al final me he dejado llevar. Espero que a pesar de que es triste, os guste.
> 
> También deciros que me tomaré un receso temporal que durara un tiempo indeterminado. No os lo digo para que me digáis que no me vaya ni cosas así, porque no es lo que pretendo, es algo mío y que necesito hacer. No sé cuanto tiempo durara, tal vez semanas o más, pero realmente lo necesito.
> 
> Que tengáis un feliz año y no me odiéis por hacer algo tan triste xD

Es tarde, probablemente las dos de la mañana. Ningún sonido se escucha en la casa en la que hace unos meses vivo solo, únicamente hay oscuridad y silencio, pero no tengo miedo, porque creo que esta vez, por fin, la vida me va a dar lo que lleva años negándome. Estar a tu lado.

Y es que ya estoy cansado de esperar y de esperar. Han sido muchos años, Draco, diecinueve para ser exactos. Sí, no he perdido la cuenta, ¿pretendías que lo hiciera? Qué quieres que te diga, esas cosas no se olvidan, es imposible olvidar el día que la persona a la que amas se va de tu lado para siempre, para no verla nunca más. Porque Draco, por desgracia no te fuiste a la otra punta del planeta, no, te marchaste a un lugar en el que no he podido seguirte, por mucho que lo deseara. Te lo prometí, ¿lo recuerdas?

Esperar, esperar, esperar, ese ha sido el verbo que más veces se ha repetido en mi cabeza. Y no sólo cuando saliste de mi vida, incluso antes de que llegaras a ella. Todavía no puedo creer la paciencia que tuve contigo, pero sabía que te acabaría conquistando. Sí, no refunfuñes, porque tú también estabas convencido, a pesar de que en esa época te lo negaras. Lo nuestro era una tensión sexual no resuelta demasiado típica, tardamos treinta años en darnos cuenta y sólo pudimos disfrutar de cinco juntos; en ocasiones, me arrepiento de no haber estrechado tu mano a los once años, porque, tal vez, si lo hubiera hecho, hubiéramos disfrutado de mucho más tiempo juntos. Oh Draco, que ilusos fuimos creyendo que tendríamos toda la vida por delante, que éramos jóvenes y que nada ni nadie podría con nosotros. Sin embargo, no puedo arrepentirme de mis decisiones pasadas, porque entonces no tendría a mis tres hijos maravillosos. Sí, has oído bien, tres porque Scorpius pasó a formar parte de la familia Potter cuando te obligaron a irte, pero no te preocupes, tu primogénito lleva tu apellido como solo un Malfoy podría. Lo he cuidado y querido como un hijo más, y no sólo porque tú me lo pidieras. Estarías tan orgulloso de él, no, me corrijo, puedes estar orgulloso de Scorpius porque con sólo veintisiete años se ha labrado un futuro magnífico. Igual que James y Albus. Ellos han sido lo único que me mantenido aquí, lo único que me ha dado fuerzas para despertarme cada día, lo único que ha evitado que no hiciera una locura.

Draco, te he echado tanto de menos. No sé como de rápido pasará el tiempo allí donde estás, pero aquí los días han sido eternos. He vivido a base de recuerdos, de los momentos que disfrutamos juntos, de cómo poco a poco te fui enamorando, de la primera vez que besé tus tiernos labios, de la primera vez que me dijiste que no volverías a mi lado y que duró exactamente un día, porque éramos como dos imanes, una vez que los polos coincidían era imposible separarnos. Me daba igual estar teniendo una aventura, me daba igual que Ginny o tu mujer nos odiaran y quisieran nuestras cabezas, lo único que me importaba era estar contigo. Pero tú, el más calmado y sensato siempre me hacías recapacitar, repitiéndome  que era pronto, que los chicos eran muy pequeños para alejarlos de un padre y que más adelante estaríamos juntos. Si lo hubiera sabido, Draco, si hubiera tenido una profecía o algo me hubiera contado que eso jamás sucedería te aseguro que no te hubiera hecho caso.

Maldita sea, ¿por qué tuviste que dejarme? ¿ _Por qué_? No puedes imaginarte la de veces que he recreado ese día. Puedes llamarme masoquista, lo tengo asimilado. Pero, Draco, ¿tú no habrías hecho lo mismo? Dímelo, dímelo ahora que creo que el momento de verte otra vez se aproxima. He tenido mucho tiempo para pensar, para recrear otros escenarios, otras opciones en las que conseguía salvarte y los dos éramos felices juntos. Sin embargo, la realidad de los hechos cae por su propio peso, y la asquerosa maldición que te lanzó ese cabrón arrancándote de mis brazos siempre acaba alcanzándote. Jamás veinticuatro horas habían pasado con tanta lentitud como las últimas que estuviste vivo. Aún puedo verte, tumbado en esa camilla de San Mugo, tapado con unas sábanas blancas que competían con el pálido tono de tu piel y aún en esas condiciones, a pesar de que sabías que te faltaba poco, continuaste con tu humor habitual, sonriéndome y diciéndome que al final no habíamos podido cumplir todas las fantasías que habíamos pensado, que me buscara a un chico joven para hacerlas. Estúpido idiota, ¿de verdad creíste que te haría caso en eso? En aquel momento poco me importó que me vieran con los ojos anegados en un mar de lágrimas, o que observaran como te besaba la mano repitiéndote una y otra vez cuanto te amaba, sintiendo como conforme tu aliento se hacía más lento mi corazón se iba resquebrajando, haciéndote promesas que como un iluso creí que sería capaz de cumplir, porque a pesar de todo, todavía albergada esperanzas de que si era el Salvador del mundo mágico a ti también podría salvarte. Menudo héroe de pacotilla. Te fuiste sedado a base de pociones que te mitigaban el sufrimiento, pero es peor para la persona que se queda, no hay ninguna poción que ayude a paliar ese dolor. _Ninguna_. Yo quería marcharme contigo, porque ya nada tenía sentido, tú eras mi imán, Draco, tú eras y sigues siendo _mi vida_. Y como lo sabías, me hiciste prometer que cuidaría de Scorp y de mis chicos, que viviera por ellos y por ti.

Al principio, te odie por hacerme eso. No comprendía por qué tenía que seguir solo, sin tu amor, sin ver tus ojos plateados, sin acariciarte, sin poder beber de tu boca, sin nuestras broncas tontas y nuestras reconciliaciones apoteósicas. Con el paso del tiempo, comprendí porque lo hiciste y me esforcé por ser el mejor padre que nuestros hijos pudieran tener. Por ti y por ellos. Te lo prometí, ¿recuerdas?

Ahora, con cincuenta y cuatro años, creo que ya he esperado bastante. He cumplido mi cometido. Ellos son mayores, ya no me necesitan y yo a ti sí, Draco. No deseo estar más tiempo separados, no tengo miedo a la muerte, porque estoy convencido que, como yo, tú también me estás esperando. Donde sea, eso me da igual.

¿Lo haces, Draco? ¿Me sigues amando tanto como antes? A pesar de que soy un hombre mayor con arrugas y el pelo algo canoso, ¿quieres estar conmigo de nuevo?

 

Cierro los ojos, abandóname a un cansancio que poco tiene que ver con el sueño y espero, de verdad espero, no estar en mi habitación al abrirlos.

Notó una frugal caricia en la palma de la mano, unos dedos que dibujan una letra “D” en mi piel, una tontería que hacías cuando despertábamos juntos y con la que yo siempre me reía diciéndote que eras un cursi, pero que en realidad, adoraba con locura. No tengo miedo a la muerte, pero sí a estar soñando de nuevo, pero cuando escucho tu voz como una dulce melodía, estoy convencido que he regresado a tu lado.

—Te sigo amando, Harry…

No consigo hablar, no soy capaz de reaccionar, eres tú Draco, _eres tú_. Es tu mirada gris, tu bello y joven rostro, tu fino y sedoso cabello rubio, tu sonrisa pícara. Eres tú, de nuevo a mi lado. Te abrazo y es curioso, porque a pesar de que estoy muerto, nunca me había sentido tan vivo.

Al fin, la espera se ha terminado.


End file.
